rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Izumi Mimura
General Name: Izumi Mimura Nicknames: None Age: '18' D.O.B: February 6 Race: Shinigami Gender: Female Blood Type: O- Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'7" Weight: 110 Hair: White Eyes: Silver Skin: Pale Body type: Slim Izumi is a small framed slender woman with shoulder length white hair. She rarely wears her standard shihaksho, instead donning a white blouse and a short white combat skirt. She walks and fights in a pair of white heels with apparent ease. She carries her zanpakto at her side and is rarely without it. She wears a small silver ornament in her hair with the Mimura family crest on it to identify her as a member of one of the royal families. Personality Izumi initially comes across as difficult and self entitled. Due to her upbringing in as the heiress of a rich royal family, she is used to having everything handed to her and is unaccustomed to the word 'no'. She does not deal with people well as her family kept her secluded through her childhood, even going so far as to have her privately trained, instead of attending the academy. She takes a long time to warm up to a person and is prone to holding grudges. Likes Winter Fancy clothes Kido Ice skating Fencing Dislikes Being told no Hats Not being recognized People who speak of the ill deeds of her family History Izumi is the current heiress to the Mimura family. She has one younger sister. Her mother died when she was young and her father was not around much during her childhood, being much more concerned with furthering his family name and attempting to increase their status. Using questionable business practices the Mimura family is tasked with providing the physical materials required to create an asauchi (the steel) and are able to produce a metal that is able to create above average blades in terms of strength and compatibility with souls. It was against her fathers wishes for Izumi to attend the academy so she was privately trained in swordplay and the demon arts showing high proficiency in both areas. After a large argument with her father she decided to join the Gotei 13 and though there is a lot of tension between her and her father, she still has access to the wealth of the Mimura family. Powers and Abilities Shunpo- Izumi is proficient with a basic level of Shunpo. She can flash step small distances but still tires if many jumps are made in quick succession. Kido- Izumi is fairly well versed in the demon arts being able to cast kido appropriate for her level with slightly more speed than others. While her shikai is released all her kido is fired out of the point of her zanpakto. Expert Duelist- Izumi is formally trained, specifically in the formal dueling style of combat. Her swordplay is immaculate however her defenses against hakuda attacks seem almost non-existent. Nobility Knowledge- Izumi is an intelligent woman and has a wide knowledge of the nobility of the Soul Society thanks to her family's status. Zanpakutō Inner World TBD Toketsukikan (Frozen Mirror) Release command: I will not be the reflection Sealed Form: '''Toketsukikan's sealed form is a standard katana with a guard that takes the shape of a six pointed snowflake. It has light blue fabric that wraps around the hilt and a darker blue sheath. '''Released: When released Toketsukikan takes the form of a rapier. The rapier has a larger than normal guard with six chambers like a revolver in the hilt. When in shikai all kido that Izumi uses is fired from the point of the sword. She cannot use her abilities if she is disarmed. Izumi fights using a very mobility heavy dueling style, using her speed and reaction time to parry and strike back at her opponents. She uses her glyphs to create unexpected angles for her to attack her opponent from. Using one of the chambers on the hilt of her weapon, Izumi is able to create small Glyphs in the air that look like a frosted over mirror. When she creates her glyphs the revolver chamber rotates to a light blue colored chamber. The glyph is a physical object and can be destroyed with any physical attack but otherwise once they appear, they remain fixed in place for their duration. They remain active for up to 5 turns and Izumi uses them for as the focal points for her other abilities. The Mirror Glyph mirrors any kido fired out of Izumi’s zanpakto as though the spell also originated from all active glyphs. If hit by multiple kido this way that damage would cap at 1.5 spell damage. Firing the Kido from multiple glyphs fatigues Izumi as though she had cast it multiple times. She can have one + one glyph for every 5 points of REI she has. So 2 glyphs at 5 REI, 3 at 10, etc. Once a spell is cast through a glyph they dissolve and must be re-cast. ' ' ' Glyphs can be destroyed if the opponent’s HAK is 2 or more higher than Izumi’s SEI. Glyph cooldowns- 1 round/glyph activated, 3 rounds if destroyed. So if Izumi has 2 active and an opponent destroys one. She can’t re cast that glyph for 3 rounds. Destroying a glyph essentially lowers her max glyphs for 3 rounds. Izumi can leap off the surface of one of her Mirror Glyphs, turning it into a Dash Glyph. She switches the revolver chamber of her hilt to be a bright white colored chamber. This allows her to launch herself off at a high speeds to deliver a swift attack to her opponent with a speed greater than a standard shunpo. She is treated as if she had 4 higher HOH only for the purpose of delivering this attack. Anyone with a similar HOH (within 2) could follow that attack and would be able to defend as normal, otherwise this attack would be difficult to react to. Any glyph she jumps off in this way shatters behind her and goes on cool down as if activated by her first ability. The act of switching the glyph on contact is minimally taxing, though she can bounce off multiple glyphs in rapid succession which becomes exponentially more taxing. She can use multiple glyphs in one turn after that turn she cannot use this ability again for 3 turns. She is still restricted by her glyph limit with this ability. Izumi switches to a black chamber on the revolver style hilt of her zanpakutou. She is able to create a large black glyph in front of her that acts as a shield against incoming attacks for one turn. Once placed, the glyph does not move. This glyph blocks both physical and energy based attacks, requiring a SEI (for energy) or a HAK (for physical) at least 4 points higher that Izumi’s SEI. If struck with a physical attack and the attacker fails to break the shield, there is a small knockback. Izumi must still be able to cast a glyph to use this ability, so if her cap is 3 glyphs and she has 3 active, she cannot use this ability. She can use multiple glyphs to make the shield in order to increase the break difficulty by 2 for each additional use. So she can spend all 3 glyphs on it for one turn but they are treated as shattered and she would have no glyphs for 3 turns. The shield breaks after as though an enemy had destroyed the glyph itself putting the glyphs used on a 3 turn cooldown. This ability itself has a 5 turn cooldown. 'Bankai: Describe your Bankai ability. Other Items As the heiress of a royal family Izumi has access to lots of money and as such will have spent money on 'the comforts' Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea -Very pretty -Recognizable as someone who carries themselves with royalty. -Is slightly stuck up and difficult in almost everything they say. -Quick to respond with irritation when put in the defensive. OC Relationships Trivia Her face claim is Weiss Schnee from RWBY Gallery Oz1O0P3.jpg 7HSLTV1.jpg 3ZROAVF.png 1416631869330.png Rwby white by baka kiiro-d6i729a.jpg|Izumi in Shikai using her Glyphs Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Shinigami Category:Vizard